Winnie the Pooh and friends meet Babar
(Band playing) (Cornelius goes into the palace) Madame: Please stop fidgeting, Pom. Flora: You look very handsome, Pom. Madame: He most certainly does, Flora. You remind me so much of your father. Celeste: Please stop fidgeting, Babar. Madame: In more ways than one. Babar: Thank you, Celeste. Now if I can just find my...speech. (Celeste pokes him) What would I do without you. (The Soccer ball appears) Celeste: Alexander, why aren't you practicing with your team? Alexander: What's the use, we're in last place. (Babar and Celeste look at each other) Besides, I'm a captain of the team. (kicks the ball out of the opened window and through the balcony) I can take an afternoon off once in awhile. (The ball falls into the tuba) (The member of the band blows his tuba hard) (The ball flies back up onto the balcony and through the window) Alexander: We can work on my model airplane, Father. Babar: I would love to play too, Alexander, but I have a speech to give to the people of Celesteville. Alexander: But you're a king, Father, you can take an afternoon off. Pom: Yeah. I can get outta this uniform before I choke. Babar: Because I'm a king, I must do many things that I would sometimes rather not do, children. We all have responsibilities to others. I found that out the hard way. A very long time ago, (the screen fades to the backstory) back in the days before I was king. Before there was Celesteville, back of the days of your grandmother, my mother. My old friends, Winnie the Pooh and friends, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore, and their friends like Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Stitch, Angel, Rudolph, Alice, Templeton, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Darkwing Duck, Bonkers, Baloo, Yogi and Cindy Bear, Dumbo and Blinky Bill came into the jungle. Tigger: Water! Water! Pooh: Honey! Honey! Rabbit: It's the end, I tell you! We're lost, fried in the desert's sun. Piglet: Uh, excuse me. Rabbit: (continues) Scorched in a sealing sands. We're--Whoa! (Falls into the water) Aparts in the water-look swathe land. We're--we're--Does anyone have a towel? (The screen fades to where the elephants see the baby Babar with his mother) Female elephant: Oh, isn't he cute? Baby Babar: Babar, Babar. Old king: (clears throat) We must choose a name for the new baby. Suggestion, Cornelius? Cornelius: Yes, uh, uh, uh, somethings distinguished, I should think. Perhaps Horatio or Archimedes, not to mention... Old king: Pompadour? Pompadour: Pierre! (Baby Babar hiccups) Baby Babar: Babar! Babar's mother: I think Babar would be nice. Old king: All in favor of Pierre? (Pompadour's head turns up with his smile, that is,but the elephants stare at him and Pompadour frowns) All in favor of Babar? (The elephants trumpet) Cornelius: My tusks, only a few hours old and the boy's already help our elephant family make decisions. (The elephants trumpet again) Babar's mother: (laughs) It's all right, Babar, that's the traditional elephant family welcome. Just for you. (Baby Babar stands up and walks) (Baby Babar tries to trumpet but sputters and falls down) Cornelius: My tusks, what he lacks in volume he certainly makes up for in heart. Old king: Yes, Cornelius, young Babar is going to make a fine addition to the family. (Babar whimpers) Babar's mother: My little baby Babar. Baby Babar: Mama. Babar's mother: I love you, Babar. Babar: (narrating) Everything was new and exciting. Young Babar: Wow! Babar's mother: Now be careful! Babar: (getting into the water) Weeee! (He begins to drown himself) Babar: (narrating) Did I have a lot to learn. (Babar's mother takes Babar out of the water) (Young Babar coughs) Babar's mother: Use your trunk, Babar, you'll find it's the most wonderful invention since the tail. (The screen fades to where the elephants walk) Babar: (narrating) The older I got, the more determined I was, that nothing would stand in my way. (He bumps at the stump) (He begins to grab it, grunting, but it's strong and stuck and too big for him) Babar's mother: Don't worry, Babar. That stump's been around a lot longer than you have. You tried, that's what's important. (He walks with his mother but he turns to the stump and then continues turning back and walking) (Young Babar gets into the water with his trunk out) Babar: (narrating) As the months passed, I caught on. (Young Babar begins to drown again) Eventually. (Babar's mother saves him) Young Babar: Aw, Mama. (Young Babar sees the stump and roars and runs to grab it and it is still strong for him) Babar's mother: Still won't budge, Babar? Young Babar: No, but I'll beat it someday. Babar's mother: I'm sure you will, someday. Pooh: Hello! Is anybody here? Babar's mother: Hello there. What are your names? Hunter: We're the Road Rovers. I'm Hunter. Colleen: I'm Colleen. Blitz: My name's Blitz. Exile: My name's Exile. Hunter: And this is Shag. Stitch: My name Stitch. And this is my girlfriend, Angel. Rudolph: My name's Rudolph. Darkwing Duck: My name's Darkwing Duck! Bonkers: I'm Bonkers the Bobcat. Blinky Bill: My name is Blinky Bill. Yogi: I'm Yogi, and this is Cindy. Baloo: My name's Baloo. Alice: My name is Alice. Templeton: My name's Templeton. Shaggy: I'm Shaggy Rogers and this is Scooby-Doo. Ratty: I'm Ratty and this is Moley. Pooh: And this is Piglet and Tigger, and Rabbit. And this is Dumbo and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for noticin'. Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh. Babar's mother: Pleased to meet you. This is my son, Babar. I'm his mother. Bonkers: Pleased to meet you, Babar's mother. (fades in to where the young elephants laugh) (They try to reach the fruits on the tree) Female Elephant: Celeste! Young Celeste: Yes, Mother? Celeste's mother: Watch your little brother! Young Celeste: Yes, Mother. Never mind, Arthur, we'll never get the fruit down. (Young Babar trumpets) (He runs and jumps) Young Arthur: Hey! Babar did a belly flop! (Young elephants laugh) (Monkey laughs) (Babar laughs and dances) (He hops and still dances) (He jumps and sits) (Monkey laughs again, shaking the branches of the tree) Babar's mother: Babar? Babar: (jumping) Bom, bom, bom! (Monkey laughs continuously and shakes the branch and makes the fruits fall off the tree) (Babar gives the fruit to Celeste and she kisses him with his trunk) Tigger: (gasps then smiles) Well, I'll be... Pooh: Oh my goodness. Alice: Looks like Babar and the female elephant are getting along. Bonkers: You're right, Alice. Cornelius: My tusks, what will that boy think of next? (Elephants giggling) He knows how to use his head, that's very good, very good indeed. Babar's mom: Yes and he also knows how to have fun. (Booming in distance) Tigger: What's that? Piglet: Was this your rumbling in your tumbling, Pooh? Pooh: I don't think so, Piglet. Alice: It must be the gun shot. (The elephants running to get their children) Elephant King: Pompadour? Pompadour: Obviously thunder. Elephant King: Cornelius? Cornelius: Some strange new beast has entered our jungle. A monster! Babar: A monster, Mama? Rudolph: I think we know what it came from and (in Phebus's voice) we came to warn you! It was the gun shot! The hunter is coming with any thousand men. (Loud boom) (Elephants trumpeting with fright) Rabbit: Run! Run! Run! Ratty: Run, Moley! Hunter: Okay, Rovers! Let's roll! Alice: (running) Wait! Please! Shaggy: Like let's run, Scoob! (Shaggy and Scooby running) (Darkwing Duck runs) (Bonkers runs) (Dumbo flies) (Babar's mom gets Babar and runs with him carrying on her back) (The elephants running into the jungle) (fades in) Pompadour: Big thunder, I have never, thunder-- Cornelius: It is the voice of doom. A monster! Pompadour: Thunder! Cornelius: Monster! Elephant King: Obviously we don't know what it is but that reindeer has a point and his friends know what they heard and I plan never to find out. Cornelius, organize an elephant line, we're moving, now! (Elephants trumpeting) Babar: But we want to stay here! (The elephants looking down at him) Alice: Your majesty, please. This is your and Babar's home. Elephant King: And who are you, little girl. Alice: My name is Alice. And these are my friends. Elephant King: Are you the hunter's daughter? A spy? Alice: I am not a hunter's daughter or any spy. I love the animals. Pooh: Alice is telling the truth. Babar's mom: The little girl is right. She loves animals and I met her and her friends. And you listen what she said. This is our home. We can't just give it up. We should ask the family. Elephant King: All in favor of staying? (The elephants trumpeting) Elephant King: We stay. Alice: (in Jill's voice) Oh, good! How lovely! Babar: We keep our home! Elephant King: (elephants leaving with him) At least until we know what we're up against. Babar: Thanks, Mama, you were swell. Babar: Well, you certainly helped, Babar. Pooh: And we helped too, right, Babar's Mama? Babar's mom: Yes, Pooh. Cornelius: Yes indeed, very brave of you to speak up like that, Babar. Although a little out of place. Babar: Sorry, Cornelius. Alice: Can we join you and play? Babar: Yes, Alice. Bye, Mama! Babar's mom: Don't go far! Babar: (running) I won't! I love you! Babar's mom: And I love you too, Babar! Cornelius: You know, Madame, I do believe your son is destined for great things. Babar's mom: Just as long as he's happy Cornelius. That's enough for me. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes